horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Hoe
"Stupid Hoe" is a song by Trinidadian-born American rapper/singer Nicki Minaj, featured on her second album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song received negative reviews from critics. NOTE: All the swear words and things related to sex are bleeped out, so this is the CLEAN version (at least we think so). Lyrics Uh! Yo! Yo! I get it cracking like a bad back B***** talkin' she the queen when she lookin' like a lab rat I'm Angelina, you Jennifer C'mon, b*****, you see where Brad at! Ice my wrists and then I p**s on b******s You can suck my d******k if you take this jizzes You don't like them d****s, give my a** some kisses Yeah, they know what this is, give b******s the business 'Cause I pull up and I'm stunting, but I ain't a stuntman Yes, I'm rockin' Jordans, but I ain't a jump-man B******s play the back 'cause they know I'm the front man Put me on a dollar 'cause I'm who they trustin' Ayo, SB! What the f**k’s good? We ship platinum! Them b******s is shipping wood! Them nappy headed h**s! But my kitchen good! I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish a b***** would You a stupid h**! You a, you a stupid h**! (3x) You a stupid h**! Yeah! You a, you a stupid h**! You a stupid h*(! You a, you a stupid h**! (Stupid! Stupid!) (3x) Stupid h**! (Stupid! Yeah! Stupid!) You a stupid h**! (Stupid! Stupid!) Look, Bubbles, go back to your habitat! MJ gone and I ain't having that! How you gon' be the stunt double to the n***a monkey? Top of that, I'm in the phantom looking h***a chunky! Ice my wrists and then I piss on b******s You can suck my d****** if you take this jizzes You don't like them d****s, give my a** some kisses Yeah, they know what this is, give bitches the business 'Cause I pull up in a Porsche, but I ain't de Rossi Pretty b******s only could get in my p***e Yes, my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski But no relation to Roman Polanski Hey, yo, baby-bop! F**k you and your **! Who's gassing this h**? **! Hmm, thinks 1, 2, 3 Do the Nicki Minaj blink 'Cause these h**s so busted! H**s is so crusty! These b******s is my sons! And I don't want custody! Hoes so busted! H**s is so crusty! These b******s is my sons! And I don't want custody! You a stupid h**! You a, you a stupid h**! (3x) You a stupid h**! Yeah! You a, you a stupid h**! You a stupid h**! You a, you a stupid h**! (Stupid! Stupid!) (3x) Stupid h**! (Stupid! Yeah! Stupid!) You a stupid h**! (Stupid! Stupid!) If you're cute, then your crew can roll If you're s**y, eat my c**** roll Put ya cape on, you a super h* 2012! I'm at the Super Bowl! Stupid h**s is my enemy Stupid h** is so whack Stupid h**s shoulda befriended me Then she coulda probably came back (2x) You're a stupid h**! (3x) And I ain't hit that note but f**k a stupid h** and f**k a stupid h**! I said, f**k a stupid h** and f**k a stupid h**! (3x) I am the female Weezy! Why It Sucks # Terrible and nonsensical and repetitive lyrics that just repeat the line "you a stupid hoe" over and over again. # Awful beat that is just this bad whooping that can make your ears bleed. # Stupid chorus. # Nicki's voice is obnoxious. # It's straight up insulting to other people. # Nicki can't rap. # Considered one of the worst songs of Nicki Minaj, along with Super Bass. # The fact that in the video clip, there are flashing pictures, that can cause epileptic seizures. # The held "would" part is annoying and cringeworthy. # Too much swear words, that we had to block them. Videos Trivia *The music video was directed by Hype Williams and was shot on December 19 and December 20, 2011. *Minaj's Lamborghini is a 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs